Bestfriend-Boyfriend
by When.In.Doubt-Write.It.Out
Summary: They were two words. Similar, but very different. There should be a fine line drawn between the two, but Austin and Ally were definitely crossing it. Auslly.Oneshot.


**Hey guys it's been a while….**

**Yay! I have power again! Hurricane Sandy really messed with my brain. I was going mad **_**without**_** power (Ha, see what I did there? ;] ) I just go my cable and interne back today and I got my lights back like 3 days ago but now all is good! **

**I'm a little over-do for a new one-shot and during the hurricane I wrote A LOT! So here's one that I'm actually proud of! **

**And for those of you checking out my stories for the first time, HI! I'd love it if you checked out all my other one-shots or my multi-chapter When You Date a Total Stranger! Those who do get a cookie and virtual hug!**

**Oh, and I'm dedicating this one-shot to: I. Dream. Of. Hardyz  
Check out her stories, they are AMAZING! And I've been promising her a dedication for like, EVER, so I really hope you like it!**

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

**Bestfriend/Boyfriend**

Trish sat silently, well maybe not so silently, as she was obnoxiously tap-tap-tapping away on her laptop while in the practice room, waiting for Austin and Ally to finish their new song.

"Trish can you please stop that?" Ally sighed frustratingly looking back towards her friend. Trish held up her hands in surrender, muttering a sorry and quickly exiting the room leaving the couple to keep working.

She then went to go down stairs and sit at the counter, when she bumped into a red haired demon.

"Watch where you're going you bozo!" She exclaimed and Dez frowned.

"Maybe you should watch where you're going you-" Trish sent him a glare, daring him to finish his sentence. He quickly became quiet and she sighed.

"Well can you move out of the way, I have to go downstairs," she replied annoyed. He then smiled.

"No Problem! I was about to go listen to my screaming canary music in the practice room. They have some of the loudest music ever!" he smiled at the thought. Trish rolled her eyes.

"There's a band called 'Screaming Canaries'?" She asked and Dez gave her a look as if _she _were the stupid one.

"Of course not Trish. Screaming Canaries is such a horrible band name." He told her oh-so-matter-of-factly. "I was talking about my pet canaries who sing while I'm not home! I record them and listen to it later!"

Trish knew by now that Dez's sanity had to be put into question, so this type of response didn't really set her off. "Well you can't go into the practice room; Austin and Ally need silence apparently."

"Ugh, now I have to go somewhere else to listen to my screaming canaries," he replied holding up his iPhone. Trish then grabbed it and threw it from the top of the stairs out the door and onto the sidewalk. Dez just stared at her and then walked downstairs. She followed.

They both continued arguing until something stopped them.

Ally had busted out of the practice room, screaming as loud as she possibly could at Austin.

"Austin, you need to be patient! It takes time to write a good song! I can't just snap my fingers and make it magically appear!" she cried. Austin then began to follow her out.

"I'm sorry Ally I was just-"

"Just what?" she interrupted "being impatient like you always are? I'm sick of this Austin! If you can't wait a few hours for me to write a song, you can write your own for next week's award show."

She shot him an evil eye and began stalking off. He immediately followed her, trying to apologize. Ally never stopped walking, but Austin never stopped following. Trish watched them as they left the store, mutely walking in sync. She noted that they didn't even get past the store next door before they were hugging and apologizing to each other.

"Wow," Dez said "Even I'm not dumb enough to know they act more like boyfriend and girlfriend then best friends."

Trish suddenly remembered something. She quickly went back to tapping on the keys of her keyboard.

"Look Dez," she turned the laptop so he could see. It was an old teen article about 'Things a Boyfriend should do' she had read when she was trying to see if her old boyfriend was really a good boyfriend.

"What?"

"Most of these apply to how those two act around each other," she stated "Look at the first one '_When she walks away from you mad, follow her,'_. I know for a fact Austin would follow her around the world and back before he lets her get away angry with him."

"Well do any of the other ones apply?" he asked, seeming pretty normal at the moment. Trish was shocked he hadn't said anything stupid in under 5 minutes. That must be a new record.

"Hmm, well let's read the list and see if we can think of any situations." She suggested.

* * *

**When she walks away from you mad, follow her**

"Well, the situation just now works pretty well!" Dez said as if he had discovered the secret to putting on pants one leg at a time. But we all know he still hasn't figured that out.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Trish sarcastically replied and rolled her eyes looking back to the list. Dez crossed his arms over his chest and frowned.

"You're Welcome Lieutenant Sarcastic,"

* * *

**When she pushes you or hits you, grab her and don't let go**

"Oh remember last week!" Trish exclaimed

Austin and Ally were taking a break from songwriting, sitting in the food court and sharing some French fries. (By sharing we mean Austin hogging them all and Ally not objecting to it) Trish and Dez sat at the same table with their respective drinks in front of them.

"Are you done yet Austin?" She asked and he grabbed a remaining fistful of fries and stuffed them in his mouth, barely chewing before swallowing, smiling at her and nodding. She grinned and began to get up to throw away the trash.

"We'll see you guys later," Austin told them beginning to walk away. Suddenly, a brunette the group had recognized from school as Maddie Heffner walked past and Austin couldn't help but let a low whistle escape.

"Austin come on, we have to finish the song," Ally complained and Austin just looked at her, begging to give him a few minutes. Ally just rolled her eyes.

"Fine then, go flirt it up or whatever," she pushed him away from her and his eyebrows then knit together. She turned to walk away but Austin had grabbed her and held her in a tight hug.

"Sorry Als, let's go work on the song," he replied excited, grabbing her arm and dragging her towards Sonic Boom.

"What does the next one say?" Dez asked and Trish scrolled down.

* * *

**When she's quiet, she's thinking of how to say I love you.**

Ally sat nervously across from her partner. There was no songwriting that needed to be done tonight, just hanging out as good friends. They had gone out for pizza and went bowling right after (Ally promised not to tell anyone she had beaten him by 50 points)

He'd always managed to turn her average day into something special. She was ready to tell the boy how much he meant to her, but couldn't quite think of the words to say, so she remained quiet, twiddling her thumbs and chewing on a piece of hair.

"Austin," she trailed off and he looked at her and smiled.

"I love you too, Ally," he said reading her mind and she grinned, but it quickly faded "But as a best friend," he added quickly, and rather awkwardly smiled.

"I love you too," she said "Like a best friend."

What the two didn't know was that Trish and Dez had walked into Sonic Boom at the exact moment Austin had opened his mouth and heard their little confession.

* * *

And that was how Trish and Dez were spending the rest of the night, replaying and commenting the scenarios that had either been there to witness or accidentally heard or walked in on. Patiently all the while waiting for the blonde and brunette to make their way back into Sonic Boom.

* * *

**When she ignores you, give her your attention**

Ally was having a particularly rough day. She had been late to work, causing her father to be late to the airport. A rather rotten customer had "accidentally" spilled his coffee on her and a $400 violin. Her mother hadn't contacted her in over a month and Owen was sick and there was no one taking care of him.

She didn't really have the patience to talk to anyone, and she was unnecessarily grumpy with everyone at the moment.

"Hey Ally," Trish walked in "Guess who got a job at Mini's?" She exclaimed showing off her headband with a mini burger and drink and her apron with a miniature sized logo which couldn't be seen unless you looked really closely.

Ally never responded and instead turned her back. Knowing better then to disturb, Trish sighed and went to read a magazine on one of the couches.

"Hey Als," Austin called from the top of the stairs "Do we have any blank discs? I wanted to record 'Can You Feel It' acoustically." Ally only chose to ignore him.

"Awww is Ally having a bad day," Austin said pouting and putting on a baby voice. Ally, in turn, continued to ignore him, crossing her arms over her chest and pretending to examine one of the guitars on the wall.

"Look Ally, sorry, but if you need me I'm here," he said and waited patiently behind her with his hands in his pockets. She slowly but surely turned around, not meeting his eyes. After a minute or two longer, she nervously glanced up at the boy who looked down at her and opened his arms for a hug. Ally bit back a smile and threw her arms around him. She just needed a hug.

* * *

**When she pulls away, pull her back**

"Hey, look at the two of them outside again," Dez said and Trish unglued her eyes from the laptop screen to look out the store window.

Austin and Ally were still locked in their hug, and it appeared as if they were talking. Well, at least Austin looked like he was talking. Ally began to pull away to look him in the eyes but he pulled her right back into the embrace.

* * *

**When you see her at her worst, tell her she's beautiful**

Trish was comforting Ally one night, after Ethan had stood her up for their dance date.

"I don't get it Trish, he seemed so excited!" she told her and Trish just nodded her head.

"He doesn't realize what he's missing Ally," she smiled softly "There'll be some guy out there one day who knows just how much your worth." Little did Ally know that Trish actually had a specific guy in mind.

"Hey, for right now I guess you could just settle for me?" Austin's voice rang out behind them. Ally didn't dare turn around. Her makeup was dripping down her face, both from the fact that she had been crying and she had waited for Ethan in the rain. There was probably snot dripping from her nose and her eyes were no doubt red and puffy. He dress was starting to get weighed down from all the water it had soaked in and she was beginning to smell like dirt.

"Don't look at me Austin I look horrible," she said and Trish knew at that point to turn away and give the two some privacy.

"You look beautiful Ally. Like you always do," he smiled and she timidly looked up at him and gave a little sobby laugh. Trish decided to walk over to a stereo in the corner and play a song, "You and Me" by Lifehouse to be exact.

"I love this song," she smiled and Austin held out his hand and bowed to her. She giggled and the two began dancing in the middle of Sonic Boom. Austin in a t-shirt and jeans and Ally in her completely ruined outfit and messy face.

Trish heard Austin whisper something about "You…beautiful girl….world," and with one look at Ally's slightly pink face, Trish smiled.

* * *

**When you see her start crying, just hold her and don't say a word**

Ally's mom had been back from Africa for about a year, and shockingly enough, she and Mr. Dawson were expecting another child. She was 6 months into the pregnancy and Ally couldn't stop talking about how excited she was for a little sibling. She was coming up with names and the endless amounts of things she could teach him or her and how Austin, Trish and Dez would be the baby's 'brothers and sister' as well.

But one day, the gang had gotten an unfortunate call from Mr. Dawson, saying how the baby was born premature and didn't make it. The really upsetting news was that if the baby had waited one more week, its lungs might have been strong enough to survive. Mr. Dawson told them all not to come to the hospital, but to go to their house and see Ally.

Austin ran as soon as he heard her name, and he ran down ten blocks and through an intersection all the way to the Dawson's house, letting himself in and bolting towards her room. When Trish and Dez arrived moments later (They had the patience to wait for a cab) they saw Austin holding Ally on her bed in silence. And that's where they all sat in silence, upset, with the occasional sob from Ally or from another tissue being swiped from a box.

* * *

**When you see her walking, sneak up and hug her waist from behind**

Just the other day as she and Ally were walking through the food court, talking about a possible new location for Austin to perform at, Trish heard a shriek from her friend who was slightly behind her. She turned prepared to smack whoever was trying to hurt her best friend and stopped herself quickly when she saw Austin had snaked his arms around Ally's waist and rested his chin on her head.

"What are you doing?" Ally squealed and tried to pry off Austin's grip, but he instead held her tighter.

"What, I can't just give you a hug?" he smiled down at her and then a mischievous sparkly lit up his eyes "Or do this?"

He began to spin her around in the air as she squealed and laughed and begged him to put her down. Trish just smirked and left, neither of the two even noticed her absence.

* * *

**When she's scared, protect her**

"Austin," Ally told him shakily when the gang was sleeping over her house. Everyone except them were asleep (or that's what she _thought_) "Austin, l-look."

Austin followed the direction in which her finger pointed and though he himself wasn't very fond of the eight legged arachnid, he stood up and grabbed a tissue, preparing to kill it.

"No Austin don't kill it!" She cried and Austin chuckled. Only Ally would be concerned with the life of the thing that's scaring her. Still, Austin gently grabbed the spider in the tissue, shivering at the touch and threw it, tissue and all, out the window.

He turned and smiled at her opening his arms for her but she crossed her arms and pouted at him, "You littered."

His face lost emotion and Ally giggled. That alone brought a smile back to his face and because she was still in a nervous panic about the spiders family coming back for revenge on her, Austin opened his arms and cuddled with her until they both peacefully fell asleep.

* * *

**When she steals your favorite hat, let her keep it and sleep with it for a night**

"It wasn't exactly a hat," Dez stated "But she took one of his sweatshirts once. He let her keep it for a weekend…actually, I think she still has it. I saw her wear it the other day."

"That counts," Trish said and continued to read aloud.

* * *

**When she teases you, tease her back and make her laugh**

"Hey Ally-gator," Austin waltzed into Sonic Boom with Dez who immediately ran over to one of the guitars looking for a rat he had hid in one of the sound holes the other day.

"What's up Austin?" she asked not paying attention, being as she was too focused on reading whatever it was in a book. He took the book away from her; he pretended he was interested in actually reading the pages.

"Austin," she started slowly.

"Hmm?" He pretended to be absorbed in the book like she was.

"You know the book is upside down, right?" And once he paid attention, he realized in fact the words were upside down "All that fake blonde you put in your hair must be seeping through to your scalp."

"Stop reading you little book nerd," he stuck his tongue out at her before pushing a fake pair of imaginary glasses up his nose and snorting. Ally looked up and giggled.

* * *

**When she doesn't answer for a long time, reassure her that everything is okay**

The group was sitting around one phone. Patiently, patiently waiting for a call that could make or break their careers.

"Do you think they liked the demo? I mean I'm sure they did, the song you wrote was amazing Ally," Austin looked towards the brunette. She continued to stare at the phone and chewed on a chunk of her brown locks.

Austin smiled a bit and reached over, pulling the hair out of her mouth and holding her hand so it couldn't subconsciously go back. He looked directly into her eyes and said "Everything's going to turn out just fine Als, don't worry,"

Sure enough, the phone rang at that exact moment and when Austin answered it, one bright smile led to screaming and happiness and small bit of cake to be shared among the teens.

* * *

**When she grabs at your hands, hold hers and play with her fingers**

"Aw, Austin look at the little baby panda!" Ally cried staring out at the little animal at the zoo.

"It's cute Ally," he chuckled though he had to admit he was tired. They all were. They had gotten up at the crack of dawn (If 12pm is considered the crack of dawn) just so Ally could come and visit the zoo.

She noticed their tired expressions and sighed, "Alright, we'll leave. Can we just see the gorilla exhibit? Please please please? Last one I promise!" She begged and reached for Austin's hands, shaking them up and down with hers as she begged.

He sighed "Alright fine last one," he said and she let out a yelp of joy before beginning to drag him towards the gorillas. As Trish and Dez looked on they noticed Austin glance down at the hand Ally was holding onto. She must have been too excited to notice she hadn't let go yet.

Austin then decided to intertwine their fingers and run his thumb over hers. Trish smiled and thought they were even more adorable then the panda in the last cage.

* * *

**When she bumps into you, bump into her back and make her laugh**

"I don't think this one applies to them," Dez sighed and sat on the counter top scratching his carrot top head.

"No, it does! Remember Ally's going away video?" Trish reminded him, smacking him in the arm.

"Oh, right!" He smiled cheekily.

* * *

**When she tells you a secret, keep it safe and untold**

Dez remembers walking into Sonic Boom one day to see Austin and Ally in the back corner, hunched over and voices so low, even his ghost detector wouldn't have been able to pick it up.

When he later asked Austin about it, Austin shrugged and said "Sorry, I can't say anything."

And with that he pretended to zip his lips, lock them, and throw away the key. Dez, being Dez, then began to run around the store in a panic, trying to find the key that would allow his best friend to talk again.

* * *

**Stay on the phone with her even if she's not saying anything**

They both think back to the times when they were hanging out with their best friend. Dez and Austin were at the arcade and Trish and Ally were at Trish's house painting their own nails and talking about school gossip.

'Not a Love Song' rang out loudly and Ally was quick to answer her phone and hit speaker so she wouldn't mess up her nails.

"Hello?" She called out.

"Hey Als!" Austin sounded excited "Wanna come meet me and Dez at the arcade?"

"Thanks for the invite!" Trish called out loudly and Ally winced.

"No thanks, I'm spending the night at Trish's," Ally reminded him.

"Oh, is it Friday already? I thought it was Saturday for some reason," Ally rolled her eyes.

"Well Trish and I are just gonna finish up what we're doing and I could call you later when Trish passes out before me," Trish stuck her tongue out at Ally "I'll probably get to you in the next half hour or so."

"Why don't I just wait on the phone?" He replied.

"Do what you want but when you run out of minutes don't send me the bill," she warned him and he laughed. So Ally left her phone on the counter ad she and Trish went to get ready for bed and set up a movie. Trish, like always on the nights when Ally picked the movies, fell asleep quickly.

Not thinking that Austin would still be on the phone, she went over to the counter to pick it up and redial him, but she saw the call was still ongoing.

"Austin?" She asked timidly.

"Hey Ally. What's up?" Ally felt her mouth drop open at the immediate response.

"You waited that whole time! I thought you were just kidding!" She then pouted "Now I feel bad for making you wait."

"Nah don't feel bad, Dez and I were just eating Pizza. Nothing exciting." He replied nonchalantly "Besides, you know I'd never hang up on you."

* * *

**When she runs up at you crying, the first thing you say is; "Who's butt am I kicking first?"**

Trish sat at the Sonic Boom counter, where she was watching over the store (reading a magazine and slacking off) while Ally was off on a date with some guy who's name Trish couldn't bother to remember. Dez was trying to hang something over the upstairs balcony and Austin was playing a rather angry sounding tune on the piano, loudly because his fingers were crashing hard against the keys.

"Are you okay Austin?" Dez asked from the top of the stairs. He got a grumble response from the blonde.

Suddenly the door to Sonic Boom opened and Trish looked up, prepared to tell an unwanted customer to not bother while she read. But in came Ally, innocent little Ally, looking like she was trying not to cry and failing. She sat down at the piano next to Austin who had stopped playing just to stare at her.

"_You don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone,  
this is the last straw  
don't wanna hurt anymore,  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
but I don't believe you baby like I did before, _

_You're not sorry, oh no-oo, You're not sorry oh no-oo"_

Ally's singing stopped and all of Sonic Boom was quiet, except for a few escaped sobs from Ally. Austin carefully put his arm around her and said "Who do I have to hit first?"

"No one it's just…" another tear rolled down her face as she sighed at the piano keys "Dallas… and Cassidy and I saw and they were kissing and and…" her sobs were now more powerful and Austin turned her so she was crying onto his chest. He rubbed the top of her head and let her cry. Dez came down from the top of the stairs and Trish walked out from around the counter.

"We're really sorry Ally, Dallas is a jerk," Trish offered a sheepish smile.

Ally looked up and gave a bit of a smile but tears were still pouring out of her cheeks. Austin turned her head towards him and wiped them away with his thumb.

"How about we all go to mini's and we'll buy you a little cupcake? You love those cupcakes!" Dez exclaimed and Ally gave a little laugh. Leave it to Dez to have food solve problems.

"Thanks guys, I appreciate it, but I think I'm just gonna stay here and finish this song," she sighed and Dez and Trish decided to take that as their cue to leave. Te went to collect their things as Ally turned towards Austin to thank him for his shoulder.

"Seriously, I'm gonna punch that guys lights out," his voice had an edge, and his fists were so tight his knuckles were white. Ally put a hand on his shoulder and smiled softly. Austin seemed to calm at her touch.

"That's really sweet Austin, but violence is never the answer," Austin seemed to fight himself on the matter, but nodded and helped Ally finish her song.

Dallas' black eye and cut lip the next week was caused from books and the library falling on top of him, definitely _nothing_ to do with Austin Moon.

* * *

**When she's mad, hug her tight and don't let go**

"Oh, so many different occasions for this one" Trish exclaimed. She was beginning to get a little bored with reading these over and over.

"Yeah, Like when he forgot to close Sonic Boom that one night, and the day Austin slept through practice and that time when he broke the piano…" Dez trailed off and Trish glared at him.

"Fine the time _I _broke the piano…" Dez threw his hands up in frustration "But Austin still hugged her 'cause she was mad…"

"Idiot," Trish mumbled

* * *

**Call her at 12:00am on her birthday to tell her you love her; call her before you sleep and after you wake up**

"Happy Birthday Ally!" Trish yelled through the phone to her best friend. She tried to call last night at midnight like she always did, but Ally's cell phone line was busy and she didn't want to call the house because Mr. Dawson usually picks up and that tends to be a rather awkward conversation of him yelling at her for ruining something at the store.

But, it was 8 am and Trish knew Ally would be the only one getting up in the Dawson house, so she set her alarm early and called Ally's house phone.

"Aw, thanks Trish!" she sounded tired, but happy. Probably because she had been on the phone all night.

"So what're you doing today?" she already knew there was a surprise part set up at Austin's house for later, but Trish needed Ally to think they didn't have plans set up.

"Oh I don't know, working, just hanging out with you and Dez and Austin," she said and Trish was going to say something else when she heard Ally's cell phone began to ring, Not a Love Song blared loudly.

"Oh, um that's Austin," Trish could _hear _Ally's blush through the phone "He already called late night and kept me up till 1, what does he want now?" Trish heard her mumble and she laughed lightly.

"Well, I'll let you answer that; I'll be at Sonic Boom later okay?" Trish said and Ally confirmed. Before she hung up the phone with Trish, Ally answered her cell phone and Trish could hear Austin shouting "_Happy Birthday to the best songwriter ever! I love you Als!"_and then the connection was cut off.

* * *

**Stay up all night with her when she's sick**

"Ugh I don't even want to talk about this one," Trish groaned and Dez looked confused.

"Why?"

"Last month all I heard from Ally was how sweet Austin had been when he took care of her when she was sick and how he kept her yellow crayon from kindergarten and blah blah blah," she sighed "it made _me _sick." **(1)**

* * *

**Watch her favorite movie with her or her favorite show even if you think it's stupid**

"Ally do we have to?" Trish groaned from the couch in the practice room, sitting in between Trish and Dez.

"It's my turn to pick!" Ally whined popping the DVD into the player and hit the start button.

Trish stood up and walked toward the large collection of DVD' below the flat screen they had installed a few months before. It was now a Team Austin tradition to watch a new movie every Friday after a new webcast.

"But none of the rest of us want to watch The Little Mermaid," Trish argued again and Ally sighed, her lip pouting, and even though Dez and Trish knew that Austin was totally not for watching a silly old Disney princess movie, he didn't like the pout on her face very much.

"Oh come on guys, one princess movie won't kill you will it?" He shrugged "But next time we're watching The Avengers Als,"

Ally grinned happily clapping her hands and pressing play before plopping down next to Austin as if she didn't understand the term personal space, but he didn't seem to mind very much as she sang along to the movie and snuggled into his chest.

* * *

"The rest of them are all…kissing," Dez said as if he was a 5th grader afraid of girls with cooties.

**When she lays her head on your shoulder, tilt her head up and kiss her**

**When she starts cussing at you, kiss her and tell her you love her**

**When she stares at your mouth, kiss her**

**Kiss her in the pouring rain**

Trish rolled her eyes and looked at the rest of the list. She sighed and realized too the rest of the list was all kissing. She closed the laptop and looked at the digital clock on the wall. It was an hour past when she was due back at work, but she didn't mind anyhow.

"Well, they'll be kissing eventually. Someone just needs to smack those two and tell them they need to get together…" she muttered and Dez smiled happily as the couple walked back into Sonic Boom.

"Dez…" Austin began suspiciously "What are you so smiley about?"

Said ginger ran over to his best friend and slapped him hard across the cheek. Then he turned to Ally but she glared as if d_aring _him to try and hit her. He cowered back but his smile remained.

"You two need to get together," He almost yelled Austin and Ally both instantly turned red and began sputtering about how they were just best friends and all that garbage they've heard a million times before.

Trish actually face palmed at Dez's stupidity and walked around the counter to join the awkward group. She opened her laptop and showed them both the list of notes she and Dez had taken according to the online dating site. As the two read on, the tips of their ears became red and Trish could practically feel the heat from their blushes from where she was standing.

"Guys we've told you a million times, we're just friends. Friends do that kind of stuff all the time…" Austin's high pitched voice didn't sound so convincing. Ally just stood, awkwardly moving her mouth as if she was going to say something, but then quickly stopped before she made the situation at hand even worse.

Austin and Ally looked at each other and Trish and Dez both saw something in their eyes. No one moved for a few seconds.

"Please, I'm begging you; we could cut this sexual tension you two have with a knife, just _kiss already!"_ Trish yelled.

Ally looked as if she was about to protest but apparently Austin had other plans and actually grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. The kiss was brief and chaste but Dez and Trish couldn't keep the grins off their faces. Ally and Austin were staring at each other in their own little world.

"We're just gonna go now," Trish said backing out of the room. Dez stood there still smiling like the idiot he was so Trish grabbed his wrist and started dragging him up towards the practice room.

"So Ally," Trish and Dez heard Austin speaking as they went up the stairs. Trish looked back and saw Austin gazing at the list on her laptop "How about you and I finish that list?"

* * *

**So I hope you guys liked it! Maybe if I get some good feedback I'll write a bonus chapter finishing hat list ;) But that's all up to you guys! **

**(1) A little reference to my one-shot Yellow Crayon! Check it out if you haven't read it!  
**

**Expect a WYDATS update around the 17****th****? Yeah 17****th**** sounds good. And another oneshot around the 11****th**** probably. **

**R: Is for you loverly **_**Readers**_** who read my stories!**

**E: Is for **_**Everyone**_** who leaves nice comments which make my day!**

**V: Is for the **_**Very special people**_** who keep me entertained by PM'ing me or reviewing!**

**I: Is for…I don't really know…but hey I guess that kind of works!**

**E: Happily **_**Ever After**_** which is the fate of Auslly (:**

**W: Is for **_**What are you still doing here? **_**Click that button and review please!**

**Keep Reading!**

**~When. In. Doubt-Write. It. Out**


End file.
